Family is Everything
by SLPikachu
Summary: Demon numbers are increasing and no one knows why. Dean's daughter, Sarah is thrust into the hunting world and must help her grandfather, John, search for her father and uncle who have gone missing and can't be reached by phone. Same Sarah as my OC from "Family is Where the Heart is." AU
1. Chapter 1

Family is Everything

Chapter 1

Sarah sleepily, walked down the stairs of her grandparents' house, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Things seemed a little too quiet to the seven-year-old. Stepping off the last step, she made her way into the living room and headed in the direction of the kitchen. What Sarah found froze her to the spot. Sprawled out on the kitchen floor, in pools of blood, were her grandparents, dead.

"Papa! Gram!" She ran over there and dropped beside her grandmother. It looked like someone had slashed their necks, violently. Tears filled her eyes. Sarah didn't know what to do, until she heard the phone ring from where her grandfather was holding the cordless phone in his hand.

Quickly getting to her feet, Sarah scurried over to retrieve the phone, checking the caller ID. What if it was the killer? Bravely as she could, Sarah pressed the talk button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Is this Sarah?" _

They knew her name? "Who is this?" she asked of the person, swallowing a lump lodged in her throat.

_"My name is John, is your grandfather around?"_ It sounded like he was driving, with panic apparent in his voice.

Sarah choked on a sob.

_"What?"_ he asked.

"I just woke up and…" Sarah was now finding it hard to breathe. "They're…They're both…." She couldn't say it. Even though Sarah had never really been close with her grandparents, they were still family and she never would have wished this on them. "There's blood everywhere," Sarah managed to choke out.

_"Shit!"_ Sarah heard the man, John mutter under his breath. _"Okay, listen to me, Sarah. Does your grandparents keep salt in the house?"_

"Yeah, why?" she asked, confused why the man was asking about salt. Unless….

_"I need you to grab it and go hide in your room or something, and lay the salt on every door and window everywhere. I know you know why,"_ he ordered of her. _"Your grandfather told me you tried that, once."_

Sarah's mouth hung open in surprise. Since she was five years old, a mysterious man with yellow eyes had taught her what was lurking in the shadows, and encouraged Sarah to read up on them, even though her grandparents and mother looked down on it and tried to get her to stop, stating Sarah was crazy. "Are you a hunter?" she asked.

John didn't say anything, at first until he finally said, _"Yes, Sarah. I will explain everything when I get there. Now, go! Move!" _The call ended.

Sarah stared at the phone. Who was this John?

Suddenly, something caught her eye and looked up at the air vent, towards the ceiling where black smoke was seeping through. Remembering John's order, Sarah got to her feet and hurried over, leaping up onto the counter. She stood up on her knees and opened one of the upper cabinets, grabbing a tall, thin canister of salt before jumping back down on the floor, landing on her feet.

Sarah didn't hesitate and dashed back up the stairs, taking the back way from the kitchen, and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut, and locked it. She then threw off the cap from the canister, and poured salt along the door line, and over on her windowsill, shutting it, first.

Once the salt was laid down, she backed away from the window, her chest moving, quickly, and hoped this John was coming to help her. She had no clue what was going on. Were demons coming to get her? Were they after her? Why did they kill her grandparents?

Tears were starting to pour down both sides of her face and started praying everything would be alright. Sarah then dashed over to her bed, jumping onto it, and hugged her fire monkey _Pokémon_, Chimchar, to her, in a death grip.

The lights flickered, repeatedly and the ceiling fan started moving, slowly. Her bedroom door shook, but didn't burst open. Sarah's heart beat fast. A cloud of black smoke was balling up outside her window, unable to come in.

Not long after that, Sarah swore she could smell smoke. Not the black smoke, but actual fierily smoke. She was so scared, Sarah didn't hear the roar of an engine from outside, as a black pick-up truck pulled up to the large, fancy house. Instead, she hid under her _Pokémon _comforter, shaking from head to foot, praying with all her heart. Sarah jumped when she heard her bedroom door was kicked open.

"Sarah!" It was the same voice as that John fellow. Shortly after, the comforter was thrown off of her and Sarah looked up to see a tall man with dark hair and a rough-looking full beard on his face. He had paused for a brief moment, staring at Sarah with his mouth open in what seemed like amazement. John snapped out of it and ordered, "Let's go!"

Sarah nodded, though was unsure about trusting the guy. She did, anyways and allowed the man to lift her off the bed, and carried her from the room. Gripping his neck and Chimchar, tightly, Sarah held on as John hurried down the hall, towards the stairs, abruptly stopping in his tracks.

Sarah looked back over her shoulder to see the other half of the hallway in flames and hid her face in the man's neck, surprising herself. It also surprised her when John rubbed her back in a soothing motion, comforting Sarah.

The flames were moving fast, barely blocking their path to the stairs. John then set her down to remove his jacket he was wearing, kneeling down to Sarah's level to drape it over her head.

"Can you hold your breath?" he asked of her.

Sarah shrugged, "A little."

"Okay, when I give the order, you hold your breath as best as you can!"

She nodded before John then lifted her back up into his arms and held onto her, tight. Preparing himself, John stared at the top of the stairs. Finally, he yelled, "Now!" and dashed towards them, through the flames.

Sarah quickly took in a deep breath and held it as she felt John run forward. She held onto him, feeling the air suddenly get warmer. Underneath the jacket, Sarah could see the pictures on the far wall melt from the hot flames, of her mother, grandparents, and even her aunt she only met as a baby.

John dashed down the staircase and headed straight for the front doors. A burst of cool air hit as they made it from the house, safely outside. Setting Sarah down on her feet, John removed his jacket from her and tossed it back on, before kneeling back down to her level.

Sarah let go of the breath she had been holding, panting hard, trying to steady it.

"You okay?" he asked of her.

"Yeah," she panted, softly, now. "Who are you?"

The black cloud from before, grabbed their attention. John got back to his feet and lifted Sarah once again, dashing around his truck. He opened the car door on the driver side and shoved her inside, pushing her towards the passenger side. Once John was inside, he started the engine and sped off, down the road.

Sarah sat on her right leg, looking out the window as they sped away from her grandparents' house as it continued to go up in flames. "Gram, Papa," fresh tears filled her eyes again, one leaking down the left side of her face. John turned a corner when he reached a dead end and that was the last Sarah ever saw of it.

A couple hours later, Sarah stirred, opening her eyes. She didn't recall falling asleep. Was it all just a horrible nightmare? Could it be one of her terrifying visions she got, every once in a while?

She sat up, looking around. Sarah noticed they were driving, but didn't recognize the vehicle.

"How you doing, kiddo?" a voice startled her and Sarah looked over to see John sitting there, glancing over at her while keeping a watchful eye on the road, ahead.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" she asked, out loud.

John sighed, leaning an elbow on his door, "Wish I could tell you it was."

Sarah watched the man for a moment before turning to look out her own window, at the passing scenery. The horrible events that had happened that morning flashed in her mind, unable to wipe it clean. Everything seemed to have happened so fast, Sarah didn't know what to make of it.

Finally, she looked back at John. "So, are you gonna tell me who you are and what the hell happened back there?"

"Watch the language, young lady," John scolded her. "I will not hesitate to tan your backside."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest. "And why would I let a complete stranger spank me?"

"Because I'm also your grandfather."

Sarah stared at the man, stunned about what she just heard. "Come again?" she asked.

John ran the hand that was leaning on the door, through his hair as he let out another sigh. "Your dad is my oldest son," he admitted. "My full name is John Winchester, your dad is named, Dean Winchester. I've been talking with your other grandfather for about a month now while I was trying to get ahold of your dad. You're the splitting image of him, you know. Well, except your hair, but your dad had dark hair at that age, too, so…."

"I know, my mom told me I look like him," Sarah told him. "But, wait, you're my grandfather?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"What's going on? My mom and I never heard from my dad's side of the family before. Why are you guys popping up, now?"

"Your grandfather somehow found me when your mom died. My condolences, by the way," John said.

Sarah thanked her paternal grandfather.

"He told me everything, including how they couldn't keep you, because they lived in a retirement community, and your second cousin is overseas. So, they asked me if I could get ahold of your dad."

Sarah suddenly grew anxious. "And what happened?" She had always wanted to meet her father, one day.

"I haven't been able to reach him, not at all. Worse of all, my youngest boy is missing, too. I can't reach neither one of them," he explained.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," John shook his head as he stared ahead. Sarah had to call him until he would answer again. Finally, he snapped out of it. "Anyway, demons have been showing up everywhere. More so than usual, then your grandfather called me, last night, leaving me a voicemail that demons were attacking your house, though he wasn't sure what the black smoke was." John looked over at the little girl, "I'm sorry I didn't get to my phone, sooner. I'm glad I got there in time to save you."

Sarah slowly, looked down at the floor, in front of her, sadly. "What's gonna happen, now?" she asked.

"We're headed for a friend of mine. She has a roadhouse not too far from here. I'm gonna drop you off there. Once my friend and I talk things through, I will have to leave again, but you will be in the best of hands. I used to leave my boys there, a couple times."

"Can't I help? I read all sorts of books about the supernatural and even, how to kill them. I even memorized the exorcise spell for sending demons back to hell."

"No, you're staying there. I am gonna teach you how to protect yourself before I leave, but you're not hunting with me until you're older. I expect you to practice, constantly until that day comes. Understand?" John told her.

Sarah nodded.

"I need a verbal response, Sarah, and it also needs to end with sir. I know your grandparents and mom dug respect into that noggin of yours."

"Yes, sir," Sarah answered. She really wanted to ask about her father, though. There were so many questions Sarah didn't know where to start. "Can I ask a question?"

John was staring ahead, again, "What?"

"What's my dad like?"

John glanced over at his granddaughter, once more. She stared at him, hopeful and innocent. He turned back to the road. "Your dad, he's a good guy, always looked out for me and his little brother. I never heard him complain, not even when I gave him an order. He can be cheeky at times, but when things got serious, so did your dad."

"Will I be able to meet him?"

"Yeah, kiddo, I'll make sure of that. I promise." John looked over at the little girl.

Sarah stared back at her grandfather. Following that question, the drive was filled with the usual kid questions. Sarah wanted to know everything about her father and what better person to ask then the grandfather.

**For a long time I have been wanting to do a story that focuses on John and Sarah. I had one, but I dropped it. Hopefully this sticks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Family is Everything

Chapter 2

As they grew near the Roadhouse, Sarah grew bored and pulled out a black PlayStation Portable with a Pikachu sticker on the back. She turned it on and started playing the only game she now had. John didn't notice it at first until he heard the sound effects, and glanced over at his granddaughter from the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" he asked Sarah.

"My PSP," she replied.

"Your what?" John wasn't really up-to-date with modern technology. He barely knew how to work a computer, much less what video games were.

"PSP, short for PlayStation Portable," Sarah explained. "It's a video game my second cousin gave me for Christmas, last year."

John repeatedly switched between the road and his granddaughter. "Sarah, you came out with the clothes on your back and that monkey you were carrying. How the hell do you still have a video game?"

Sarah's eyes stayed glued to the small screen as she crushed bugs, controlling an orange and tan-furred weasel. "Simple, every morning when I wake up and get dressed, I unplug it from the wall and put it right into my pocket. The charger's gone, though." She paused her game and looked up at her grandfather. "Can you buy me a new one?" giving him her best puppy-dog look.

John stared at the little girl, remembering that exact same puppy-dog look his youngest son had always worn. So, she was like her uncle, too. In fact, John could see a little piece of all of them in Sarah. She had her father's green eyes, and earlier before when they were talking, he swore he caught the same crooked smirk Dean had. The way Sarah talked wasn't like a normal seven-year-old and John noticed his own wife in her, too. Her hair was short, a little past her ears that also were shaped like her father's.

He turned back to focus on the road. "Maybe. Right now, we have more important things to worry about than some video game."

"How come you're so serious?" Sarah asked, curious. "Do you ever laugh? I can make you laugh. I'm pretty good at getting even a smile to come out."

"There's a time and place for everything, Sarah. Now's not the time. I have to figure out this major demon problem, and finding my boys."

Sarah watched her grandfather. A mental note was made in her head. Her grandfather was too serious and she could see how tired he was by his eyes, like he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in years. Under his eyes were red and swollen, with a hint of yellow. She couldn't help her heart hurt for the rough-looking man. She had to soften him up, somehow. That was her new goal.

Finally, Sarah reached out and touched John on the arm, getting his attention again. "It's okay, Grandpa."

John looked from her hand to Sarah's eyes. At that moment, he realized, Sarah was more like her father than he ever would have thought. Looking into her eyes, it was as if he had little Dean sitting right there, beside him, again. The man knew nothing about raising girls, but from that gesture, he guessed it wouldn't be any different from raising his boys.

Sometime around three-thirty in the afternoon, John pulled up to the one-story, rundown building and turned off the engine, taking his key out. Opening his door, John slid out, landing on his left foot before the other and moved so Sarah could slide out. He shut the door and led her inside, pushing on her head, and held the wooden and screen doors open as Sarah stepped inside.

The place looked deserted except for a random hunter in the back, cleaning his guns. John was relieved the hunter had earphones inside his ears. A young woman with blond hair, wearing an apron around her slim waist, was walking around, gathering discarded plates, glasses, and silverware that were left on the tables, while a young man, with dark blond hair formed in a mullet, wiped down the bar.

"Jo," John called over to the young woman, who looked up at the man. "Is your mom around?"

"Yeah, she's in the back," she nodded towards the kitchen.

John nodded back at her as if to thank the young woman and bent over to tell Sarah, "Go sit over there and wait for me," motioning over at a couch and chair section on the other side of the room.

"Yes, sir," Sarah replied and walked over to a black, leather couch, climbing on it before sitting flat on her bottom and turned her game back on.

The young woman, Jo had walked by, carrying a now full tub of dishes on one hip. "Thirsty?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah looked up from her game. "Huh?" she asked, unsure what Jo had said.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Sarah replied, politely.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have chocolate milk?" she asked.

"You bet. One chocolate milk, coming right up," Jo smiled at the little girl, cheerfully and turned around to head towards the kitchen where John was talking to an older woman, also with blond hair.

"These numbers are off the charts, Ellen," John was saying as Jo carried the tub of dishes over to the sink and walked over to the shelf of clean ones, to grab a glass. "First Dean's phone line is disconnected, then I find Sammy's apartment in ruins just like my granddaughter's grandparents' house."

"Something big must be going down and it involves your family. No other hunter has reported being attacked or anyone else for that matter," Ellen shrugged in return.

"But, why us? Why is this happening to my family?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she said. "Do you think it's linked to what killed your wife?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Have you heard anything from Dean or Sam?"

Ellen shook her head. "No, nothing. I even called Bobby, to see if he had heard anything from them. Sam and Dean are just unreachable."

John ran a hand down his tired face.

"So, what are you going to do with your granddaughter?" Ellen asked, changing the subject.

"While I search for my boys, I'm gonna go check out this lead I came across in Jericho, sounds like it could be another job. Can I leave Sarah with you?"

Ellen gave John a long, hard look, one hand on her hip while she leaned on the other.

He shrugged, "What?"

"You're just gonna leave your own granddaughter behind while you take a job? What am I supposed to tell her?" she questioned of him, irritably.

"I'm not leaving yet, Ellen. I'm taking her out back for some target practice," John admitted.

"You're what?!" Ellen stared at the man in total outrage. "She's an innocent child, John. Don't do to her what you put your boys through."

"She's knows already. I don't know how, but she has read about every supernatural being and how to kill them."

"John Winchester, when are you going to learn? I don't care how much she knows already, don't encourage it. You made those boys grow up way too fast, especially Dean. Don't do the same to his daughter."

"I don't have time for this. Can I leave her with you or not?" John barked, raising his voice louder than he wanted to.

Ellen looked away, trying to hold back some tears. No child should ever be exposed to what they dealt with, and knew what was out there. She looked back at John. "I will watch her for you, John, but," Ellen shook her head, "I won't let you put a gun in her hands."

"I am her grandfather, I make those decisions."

"No, her father makes those decisions," she spat in return, angrily.

"Since her father isn't here, Sarah is my responsibility."

Ellen stared at John in silence. Finally, she asked above a whisper, "Then why are you leaving her behind in someone else's care?"

John fumed at the woman. He knew she made good sense. John just didn't want to admit it. He was a stubborn man, always was, always will be, and he didn't want to give in and tell Ellen she was right. Instead, he turned on his heel and stormed from the kitchen, heading for the front door.

"Let's go, Sarah," he ordered of his granddaughter who was too engrossed in her video game to hear him. "Sarah." When she didn't respond, John raised his voice louder, making her jump out of her skin. "Let's go. We're leaving."

"But I thought…."

"Now, Sarah," John ordered of her.

Sarah leaped from the couch and hurried over to where her grandfather was waiting, getting shoved towards the door, by her head.

Ellen hurried from the kitchen in time to try and catch them. "John, wait," she called after him, but John was already out the door. The screen door bounced back into place and John pushed the wooden door closed, behind him.

John opened his door and lifted Sarah inside before climbing in, himself and started the engine, pulling away from the Roadhouse before taking off.

Once they were back on the road, Sarah broke the silence. "What happened? I thought I was staying there."

"Change of plans," was all John said.

"How come?" she continued to ask.

John didn't respond that time.

"Hello, I asked a question. How come I'm not staying there? Did something happen between you and your friend?"

"It's none of your concern, Sarah. Quit asking," he told her, sternly.

"So, I don't get to know?"

"No."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest. "Why not?"

John gripped the steering wheel in his left hand, ignoring her.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Grandpa," she told him, not giving in. John was starting see he may have another Sam on his hands, and was starting to see a lot of fights in the future. Sarah wasn't about to let her grandfather off that easy without a good enough answer that she approved of.

When he still did not respond, Sarah sat up onto her left leg, fully facing the man. Her arms were still crossed, tightening them against her chest. "I'm still waiting."

"Sarah Lynn, sit back, right now or I will pull this car over," he scolded, firmly towards his granddaughter, starting to lose his patience.

"You tell me you're leaving me with a friend of yours and then you tell me, you're not. Did you guys have a fight or something? Or was she unable to watch me?"

"Sarah, that's enough. It's adult stuff, so leave it alone. You understand me?" John kept his voice firm, not easing up on his granddaughter.

Sarah slumped back into her seat, forcibly and glared out her window, pouting. "It's like living with Mom all over again," she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"Nothing," she told him.

"Cut the crap, Sarah. I don't deal with attitudes, easily." John stared ahead, at the road.

Sarah ignored her grandfather. Instead, she just took out her PSP and turned it on, going into her music, putting on some classic rock, playing a song John was certain, was Dean's favorite. She then picked up her feet and curled into a ball against her door, staring out the window.

An hour later, John pulled off at a campsite and parked in front of a cabin village's front office. He turned off the engine and opened his door, stepping out onto his left foot. That's when he noticed Sarah had fallen asleep again. Letting out a sigh, he closed his door and hurried inside to rent a cabin for a day, coming back out, afterwards. He jumped back into the driver's seat to see Sarah still out.

John pulled from the parking space and drove around the front office, down a small road to the one he had just rented and parked beside it. Sliding out of his seat, once more, John walked around his truck, this time and, carefully, opened the door, catching Sarah before she fell out. He then lifted her out of the truck, her music still playing from inside the pocket of her black sweatshirt. He carried Sarah inside, laying her down on one of the beds. He went back outside and unhooked a corner of his tarp that covered the back end of his trunk and pulled out a box of nonperishable food he kept on hand when he needed it.

Sarah stirred from her sleep sometime later, to the smell of beef stew cooking on the stove, from the small kitchen area. She lifted her head and looked over to see John standing at the stove, stirring the stew, repeatedly. The sun was nearly down, by now, the only light was from the kitchen.

Sarah sat up, hanging her feet over the edge, pulling her PSP out to turn it off. The battery was at ten percent by now. Once the battery was at zero that was it until she could replace the charger she had lost in the fire.

The fire. Sarah had lost more than just a replaceable charger. She lost her family. The people she grew up with. Sarah had lost her mother a month ago, to a brain tumor. Her mother had died on the operating table during her last surgery that was supposed to save her life. Instead, the tumor grew larger until it killed her. Neither mother nor daughter had been that close, and Sarah wasn't exactly that mommy's girl, most girls she knew of, was. But it was still her mother and Sarah did love her. She had tried so hard for her mother to appreciate having her around and had lost all hope with ever having a close relationship.

But, her grandmother, that one was the one person Sarah would miss the most. Who was going to sing to her now when she needed it? Who would she run to when she had one of her numerable nightmares that a child usually never experienced. Sarah's grandmother was the nicest, most sweet woman one could ever meet, though she could be a tad strict when Sarah was getting into mischief.

A tear ran down the side of her face.

John had looked up from stirring, noticing his granddaughter was awake. "Dinner is about ready, Sarah," he told her.

Sarah continued to stare at the wood-boarded floor, sniffing in air a few times as another tear fell.

"Sarah," he repeated, catching there was something wrong. He had some practice of emotions from Sam being an emotional child around Sarah's age while Dean usually held it in. John knew his oldest was just being strong for his sake, but Dean had been raised as a soldier since he was four to watch out for his brother. Sarah wasn't. Like Sam, she had been shielded until now. Still, Sam had Dean for comfort and John wasn't sure if boys and girls were even the same in that department.

John turned off the stove and moved the pot to the back burner, placing the lid on top to keep it warm, placing the spoon he was using to stir, on a towel. He then walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to his granddaughter.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss them," Sarah whimpered.

John looked at the floor, folding his hands towards it. "Your grandparents, right?" he made sure, though he could take a wild guess that was the answer.

She nodded at the floor and sniffed in. "I've never seen…. There was so much blood, and all of it was…."

John looked over at his granddaughter, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he managed to say, trying to be sincere as possible.

Sarah sniffed, again and wiped away a tear. "My life seemed okay until he showed up," she finally said, bitterly.

"Who?" John looked at his granddaughter, confused about who she was referring to.

"He first appeared in my dreams so I didn't really think much of it, except scare me to death. Then when…." Sarah stopped herself. She wasn't quite sure if she should come out and admit to her grandfather with what she can do. Not yet, anyway. "Nothing, just forget I said anything." Sarah then lifted her knees to her chest, hanging the heels of her tennis shoes over the edge of the wooden bedframe and buried her face in her folded arms.

John could hear sniffles coming from his granddaughter, muffled by her arms. He put his right hand on her upper back, jerking it back when Sarah looked up at him, her face already drenched in tears and snot.

Suddenly, Sarah jumped on her grandfather and gripped his neck, tightly in her arms, crying her eyes out, into his shoulder. John rubbed her back, slowly before slowly easing into it and hugged her close to him.

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay, Sarah. It'll be okay." John kissed the side of her head and held it to him, staring at nothing in particular. Revenge was becoming even stronger inside of him and John was going to make sure his family was safe, even if it killed him.


End file.
